


Chryses

by Argonometra



Series: Through Heaven's Eyes [1]
Category: Exalted, Harem Tengoku da to Omottara Yandere Jigoku Datta (My Harem Heaven Is Yandere Hell)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Chronological, Polyamory, Prequel, Reincarnation, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, War, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: The world they dream of was real, once. It was a world of shining kings and peerless knights, a world where earth rivalled heaven in beauty, a world-garden of crystal and snapdragons.But even then, they were lost to madness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The cast's First Age incarnations had different names:
> 
> Song Without Borders (Yuuya)  
> Taintless Lily (Sayuri)  
> Promised Spark (Haruka)  
> Grasping Nightfall (Kanna)
> 
> As in the present day, they were an Eclipse Caste, Air Aspect, Fire Aspect, and Water Aspect respectively.

Bones crunched beneath Lily’s feet. She gritted her teeth.

_It’s their own fault. If they hadn’t stolen Song-_

“Lily!” someone called. She looked up to see Spark running across the battlefield, leaving scorch marks in her wake. “Caught anyone?”

Lily shakes her head. “They’re all dead,” she scoffed. “I expected better of Primordial servants- even if they _were_ mortals.”

Spark frowned, likely from the same dissatisfaction Lily felt. They’d been tracking Song for days, and it felt like they were making no progress. Even sparring with each other felt more satisfying than this. “I thought so, too- hey, Night!”

The Water Aspect strolled over to them, dragging a bruised, sodden captive behind her.

“Good work,” Lily said. She glanced dismissively at the cultist. “What rank is he?”

Nightfall shrugged. “Not high, but he saw Song being transported.”

Lily smiled, and lashed the captive’s face with hail. He screamed pitifully, blood bursting out of one eye as he struggled against Spark‘s grip.

Lily flared her anima, watching as it stirred dirt into the captive’s wounds.

“Where is he?”

He spat his mouth clean. “The Cypress Road…east… I don’t know anything else! Please!”

Nightfall smirked. “Good enough.”

With a slash of her dagger, one more corpse lay bleeding out onto the field.

The girls turned away from it, barely noticing the slaughter they’d left behind.

Lily controlled her anger. The rest of the cult would fall, in time. Just like its minions had here.

And then Song would be theirs again.


End file.
